


Choices

by MissC3PO



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mama-Threepio, Mpreg, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Years after Return of the Jedi...After years of trying and trying... Boyfriends C-3PO and R2-D2 finally get what they want, and soon life goes from two... to three.But nightmares make things complicated, and will Artoo and Threepio make it threw, in one piece?Contains Mpreg, so if you don't like... don't read!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day on the old Rebel Base on Yavin 4. The sun was shining, the trees rustled in the breeze, and the cool crisp air whispered through the rocky Base.

Luke Skywalker stood outside, smoking a ‘death stick’ and watching all the crazy looking birds fly through the air.

  
Han Solo was walking around the Falcon, looking around the outside of it, smiling at how shiny and beautiful it was. Leia stood by him, and smiled. The beautiful day, the beautiful ship, and the beautiful, everything. Leia curled her hand into Hans, and she almost started to smile.

  
Until she heard the hastily beeping of Artoo Detoo interrupted her thoughts.

  
“Artoo! Artoo! Slow down little dude! Speak basic for me!” Han Solo said, looking at Artoo with a confused look.

  
Artoo slowly started to form into a tall blackish hair boy with wild grey and blue hair. He stretched out his arms and legs and stood eye to eye with Leia.

  
“Ok, Artoo, what is going on?” Leia asked, brushing Artoos messy hair out of his face.

  
“Leia!! It Threepio!! It worked!!” Artoo said, a hint of glee and nervousness in his squeaky voice.

  
The group ran into the old bunkers and ran into Luke, who was holding a mop. Artoo looked at him with his big blue eyes, and Luke smiled.

  
“Threepio's back there,” Luke said with a smile, pointing back behind him into an empty rest hall. Artoo ran into the room, followed by Leia and Han.

  
Threepio was lying on the ground in a fetal position. He was in his human form, his weakest form. He was shaking hard, and a few oily tears fell from his big golden eyes. Artoo ran up to his husband and kneeled at his side.

  
“Nothing… is going right... For me.” Threepio moaned, clutching his sides.

  
“Threepio! What's wrong?!” Leia asked, kneeling next to Threepio. Han Solo kneeled next to Leia and put a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Its ok Leia, Threepio's having some, morning sickness,” Luke said, holding a handkerchief and a holo scanner.  
“Morning sickness?!” Leia and Han said in unison.  
“It worked! It worked!!” Artoo said, helping Threepio stand up. Artoo jumped around in circles, kicking up his little heals in joy.

  
Luke handed a handkerchief to Threepio, who used it to wipe the corners of his mouth. Luke then used the holo scanner and pressed a button. He hovered it over Threepio’s body and had it go over Threepio’s quivering torso.

  
“This is good news!” Luke said, looking at the readings of Threepio’s body. Luke kicked up his heels and put the holo scanner down.

  
“What is going on?!” Han asked, looking at Threepio inquisitively. Threepio cowarded under the stare of Han Solo.

  
“You see, Threepio and I have been… trying… and It now has happened… and it's the best thing ever!!” Artoo said happily.

  
“I still don’t get what's going on…” Han said, confused.

  
“Trying… husbands… happened… I know!!” Leia said, face lighting up.

  
“What is it, Princess?” Han asked, confused even more.

  
“Well… I get it. Artoo got Threepio… pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

Threepio started to quiver, embarrassed about all the attention. His pale cheeks turned bright red, and he tried hiding his eyes behind his lush golden bangs.

  
“Well… that's different.” Han laughed., “I guess you’re now gonna be called Mamma Threeps.” Threepio turned a bright shade of red.

  
Artoo smiled and hugged his husband, so happy and glowing. Threepio melted into Artoos arms, and let Artoo hold him for a little. Luke smiled at his two best friends and left them in the bunker, so Luke could get back to cleaning his favorite X-wing.

  
Artoo help Threepio tenderly in his arms, making sure that Threepio would not pass out and hurt himself. It was so calming to Threepio, who felt safer in Artoos strong arms.

  
“Oh, Artoo… I’m so afraid…” Threepio mumbled into Artoos shoulder. Artoo frowned, and help Threepio in front of him.

  
“Threepio, you will be ok! I’ll make sure of that!” Artoo said, holding a shaking Threepio to his chest. Threepio yawned, even know it was still noon, and Artoo picked up his tall but lightweight husband and laid him gently in a bed. Threepio took off his large rimmed glasses, and laid them on a table next to the bunker bed. Artoo sat by Threepio, smiling and playing with his nose piercing. After a few minutes, and after Threepio fell asleep, Artoo got up and walked outside. The sun was out and the air was nice and crisp. The howls of spacecraft flew above his head, and the nice breeze tickled his cheeks.

  
Artoo stopped suddenly, as a thought flashed through his head.

  
Now I realize why Threepio is scared… this is so different… Artoo thought, something could go wrong, Threepio could DIE.

  
The days went by slow, every morning starting by an awful retching noise coming from the bathroom near the food hall. Artoo would stay by Threepio's side as morning sickness hit him, every morning without a doubt.

  
The mess hall would be full of people by then, getting meals so they could be able to do well through the rest of the day, working on the New Republic and cleaning the base for a special day that was coming, the anniversary of the destruction of the Death Star Two. It was an important time, and that was when all the ex-rebels would get together on the Yavin base for a celebration. Even Mon Motha would take off time from the New Republic to Celebrate with the ex-rebels.

  
But this year was going to be different. Motha was going to do a huge celebration because it was the tenth year anniversary of the end of the Empire, and this celebration was going to be super awesome. Luke was excited, he loved the celebrations Mon Motha put on. She may of been a serious woman, but she was also a party animal. Luke had the most fun when she through parties. She helped celebrate on Endor with the Ewoks, the time when the Empire was ended. That party was super fun.

  
But Artoo didn’t feel so hyped about it this year. He didn’t want Threepio to get hurt or anything in the party, but it was inevitable. There would be so much commotion in the base, which happened to be the home of Artoo and Threepio. All the commotion was already making Threepio a little nervous, which was not good for him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day was a nice one, and Artoo the Threepio went out for a stroll. The grounds of the base were already full of ex-rebels, and the droids were trying to escape the commotion. The breeze was also getting colder, for Yavin fours winter was fast approaching. Threepio shivered under his thick golden hoodie, and Artoo wrapped an arm around his husband.

  
“So,” Artoo said, trying to start up a conversation, “What do you think our kid is? Boy or a girl?” Artoo smiled, and looked at his husband, who put a hand on his slightly rounded belly.

“Umm, I think… a girl.”

  
“A girl?”

  
“Yes… I just have a good feeling about that.” Threepio mumbled. Artoo shrugged, and smiled.

  
“Well, I personally want a boy. He would be so badass.” Artoo said, pointing to his undereye tattoo of an X-wing chasing a tie fighter, next to the Rebellion insignia. Threepio cringed and smiled, looking at his strange husband.

  
The wind started to get harsh, and the temperature started to drop, fast. Threepio's pale face started to turn slightly blue, and Artoo noticed. Artoo and Threepio sit down, and pressed his warm hands to Threepio’s cold face. Threepio relaxed, and let Artoo warm him up.

  
Soon, the two walked into the base, and they two walked to their little bunker room. Duracreet walls kept out the cold, and there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, with plush pillows and thick covers. Threepio layed down on the bed, curling up in the covers and rubbing his head, trying to keep out a tension headache.

  
Artoo walked over to a micro-fridge, and pulled out some Tatooine whiskey and some treats from Coruscant for Threepio. Threepio sat up, and nibbled on some of the sweet treats Artoo handed to him. Artoo sat next to Threepio, sipping some of his whiskey. He let out a loud belch, earning him a glare from Threepio.

  
Threepio finished up eating, and laid his head down in Artoos strong lap. Artoo patted Threepio’s side, then moving his hand down to the small baby bump protruding through Threepio’s shirt.

  
But then there was a loud banging noise, then loud music started to play outside. It was midnight, and the beginning of the celebrating. Ex-rebels danced and drank, causing a ruckus. Artoo wanted to go party, but he didn’t want to leave Threepio.

  
It was a hard decision. Artoo was a party droid, but he was also loyal to his husband. Artoo made his choice.

  
Once Threepio fell asleep, Artoo snuck out of the room and joined the party goers. He transformed back into his compact droid form, and he started to have fun. Luke drunkenly babbled to Artoo, while Artoo watched Han and Leia grind and dance like crazy. They were engaged, so they could do that.

  
The night went by quick and left Artoo tired and hungover. At three in the morning, Artoo stumbled into his room and fell into bed with Threepio, who was sleeping soundly.  
But when Artoo fell asleep, his dreams pricked at his deepest darkest fears.

  
The screaming was loud, ear shattering. Artoo was standing straight up, but he could not move. In front of him, Threepio was screaming in pain, face full of fear.

  
“Artoo!! Help me!!” Threepio screamed, and then moaned in pain. Then, his body went limp, and turned droid again. Artoo mustered all the strength he could and ran to his husband. A medical droid was standing by Threepio, holding a squalling child in its metal arms. Artoo kneeled by Threepio's side, putting a hand on Threepio's cold metal chest.

  
Nothing.

  
Artoo screamed, tears falling down his face. He pounded his hands on the metal table, screaming. But then the dream faded into black…

  
Artoos eyes opened up fast, and he jolted up. Outside, white powdery snow piled up, and lights illuminated the crystalline shapes growing on the windows. Artoo looked over at Threepio, who was breathing softly next to him. Artoo touched Threepio's warm hand, and sighed.

  
Just a bad dream...


	4. Chapter 4

The party was just getting started. Artoo woke up around ten in the morning with a pounding headache. But he woke up just in time to help get Threepio to the washroom for another round of morning sickness. Artoo kneeled by Threepio as he threw up everything in his stomach into a metal toilet. The awful sound echoed in the room, getting the attention of a few Ex-rebels using the urinals.

  
“Wow, is he ok?” One tall mousy haired man said, approaching the open stall were Threepio was puking and Artoo was holding Threepio.

  
“Oh, he had too much to drink last night.” Artoo said, smiling.

  
“Oh, ok. Stay strong bud!” The man said, walking away and lighting a cigarette. Threepio lifted his head and looked at Artoo.

  
“Why did you lie?”

  
“I’m… protective of you.”

  
Threepio looked at him, confused. The two got up from the cold ground and walked back to their room, were Threepio put on a red t-shirt, and a yellow poofy coat to stay warm. Artoo placed a hand on Threepio's swollen belly and smiled. Threepio blushed, and the two walked to the mess hall to get some food.

  
The mess hall was full of people, and Artoo helped shy Threepio get through and to get some food. Breakfast was amazing, freshly made pancakes, tauntaun sausage, and Nabooian juices. Han Solo waved at Artoo and Threepio, who found their way through the crowds to get to Han. Leia was sitting in Hans lap, and Luke was smiling, gesturing for the droids to sit next to him. Artoo fetched Threepio and himself their meals, and walked back to the table were his friends sat.

  
Artoo sat next to Threepio, who was trying to politely wolf down his meal. Artoo nibbled at the tauntaun, while he thought about his dream he had last night. It scared him, it was the worst of his fears, losing Threepio. When he was a wee lad, and he had just met Threepio, he just wanted to make Threeps feel like crap. Now, he would do anything to protect him, anything.

  
“Hey, Artoo! Yavin to Artoooooo.” Luke said, waving his hand in front of Artoo's face. Artoo snapped out of it and started to stammer.

  
“Oh yes, I’m here motherbuckers!” Artoo said, trying to pull off his coolness. Threepio rolled his eyes. Artoo was a strange little droid. But, something seemed a bit off with Artoo, he seemed, nervous.

  
“Um… Artoo, are you alright?” Threepio asked, looking at Artoo.

  
“Well yeah… nothing wrong… at all.” Artoo said, looking away from Threepio, beads of sweat forming on his tan forehead.

  
“Well excuse me, I’m going to go have a death stick…” Artoo said, standing up and walking outside.

  
Luke, Leia, Han, and Threepio looked at each other. They all were confused.

  
“What got into Artoo? He has never acted like that before… He actually looked quite nervous about something.” Luke said, confused.

  
“Oh, It must be me… I’m such a burden.” Threepio said, looking down, ashamed.

  
“Threepio! You did nothing wrong! It can not be your fault. Artoo is just being, different, showing a new side or something…” Leia said, looking at Threepio with motherly eyes.

  
But that did not make Threepio feel any better about the situation going on.

  
Outside, Artoo was puffing at a death stick, eyes puffy and red. Threepio watched him a few yards away, trying to think of how he should approach his husband. Threepio looked at Artoo again. He must have been crying, Threepio said, worried about Artoo, his eyes show so.

  
Threepio took off his round-rimmed glasses and walked over to Artoo, fiddling with his glasses.

  
But he backed up as he heard Artoo talking to himself.

  
“Why the hell is this happening? I’m freaking out over a bad dream, A dream! I fought epic space battles, almost drowned, survives almost everything!! And I’m freaking out about this? Threepio’s not even that far along! What is wrong with me?” Artoo puffed at his death stick and kept talking.

  
“Threepio’s the one supposed to be freaking out! He does that all the time! He’s the ones expecting, not me! Oh Threepio…” Artoo sat down next to a wall, and puffed at his death stick until it was out and he flicked it off into the dirty duracrete. That's when he turned his head and saw Threepio standing there, a small smile on his face.

  
“Artoo, what ‘dream’ are you talking about?” Threepio said, concerned for his husband. Artoo looked up at Threepio and shook his head.

  
“Oh it was nothing. Nothing really.” Artoo said, trying to toughen up in front of Threepio. Threepio looked at Artoo and sighed.

  
“You are so stubborn, aren't you? That's your problem. You can’t even trust me, the one you have ‘entrusted’ with your kin. Why can’t you trust me with a simple dream?” Threepio shot back, angrily.

  
“Because you were in it!” Artoo screamed and stood up, looking Threepio in the eye, “You were in it, you… you were…” Artoo started to break his walls, and he started to tear up.

  
“You… had died… and I couldn’t do anything about it…” Artoo sobbed, grabbing Threepio's torso, looking for comfort. Threepio put an arm around Artoo, giving his husband comfort. Threepio had never seen Artoo so vulnerable… it was different.

  
Do I matter so much to Artoo, Threepio thought, That he gets disturbed just by a dream?

  
The next day was just as eventful. The morning started out with Threepio's morning sickness, then breakfast with their friends. Threepio would go revert back to a droid form, then take a long nap while Artoo helped people with their starship problems. That was his job, and he got paid good credits for his services.

  
“With the money I have,” Artoo would tell Threepio, “Well live in a mansion, no wait, a house of gold. You’ll have everything you need, and our child will be happy and have enough room to grow and have fun.” Threepio would smile, but never believed Artoo.

  
“Such big dreams, but sadly, they are not really logical.” Threepio would tell Artoo, who would smile sadly, and tell him, “Its ok to dream.”

  
The day would go by slow, especially with the snow and hormones piling up. Threepio would lay around, too tired to lift a metal… or fleshy finger. Artoo would work his butt… or servos off trying to get credits and trying to support his soon to be family.

  
Then, when eight pm would come along, the party would get ramped up. People and droids would party all night. Artoo would join, but Threepio would lay in their room, fighting off a tension headache, and wishing the music would stop pounding and wishing for rest.

  
Soon, the partying started to slow down around three in the morning, and Threepio would be fast asleep.

  
But, when Artoo got to sleep, he had no rest.


	5. Chapter 5

The screams of pain echoed throughout the dark room. Artoo was there, again. Threepio lay on a metal bed, screaming in pain. His chubby face was full of pain and fear, and Artoo wanted to run over to him, and help.

  
But… it happened. Threepio gave up, and his body went limp. He reverted back into his droid body, and that is when Artoo was about to run to his husband.

  
“Threepio! Threepio!!! Come back! I need you! Please come back!” Artoo screamed, grabbing Threepio’s limp body and wrapping his arms around it.

  
“This is all your fault!” A voice said from the shadows, “You did this to him. You failed him.” Shadows were creeping in at every corner, and Artoo couldn’t run. He fell to his knees, and grabbed his head, trying to shut out the voice of the shadow.

  
“All the failures have to fuel success, in life’s bloody and visceral game of chess.”

  
“Nooooo!!!!”

  
Something was shaking him. Artoo opened his eyes and sat up. Threepio was lying on his side, shaking Artoo.

  
“Artoo, are you ok? You were screaming!” Threepio said, concern clouding his face. It was the last night of the celebration, and Threepio was very very tired looking, and Artoo was hungover.

  
“I’m fine Threepio… Just another nightmare.” Artoo said, sitting up fully and patting Threepio's side. Threepio smiled and closed his eyes. Artoo loved how peaceful Threepio looked. Arto smiled and got up. He needed a drink.

  
The celebration was going full. Artoo sat down with a can of Nabooian beer and started up small talk with Luke, who was smoking a death stick. Artoo then started to dance with the rest of the ex-rebels, raving the night away. He even forgot about his nightmares, forgot about everything. This is what he liked.

  
The morning came, and Artoo truged to his room, where he collapsed on the bed with a pounding headache and sick stomach.

  
“Too... much… drink…” Artoo moaned, curling up in a ball on the bed. Threepio stirred. Artoo uncurled and sat up, looking at Threepio.

  
“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Artoo said, with a smile. Threepio opened his eyes and scowled.

  
“I do not get it... “ Threepio said, thinking.

  
“Whatever… dear…” Artoo said, rubbing his head, trying to get rid of a hangover headache. It was killing him, and Artoo wanted to sleep a little. But of course, Threepio’s morning sickness made Artoo have to get up to help his lover.

  
The morning was a slow one. Breakfast was hasty, and the visitors were leaving after the celebration. Artoo helped carry bags and belongings to freighters and other starships, helping the guests. Threepio stayed behind and helped clean up the base from the week of wild partying. The mess wasn’t that big, but there were some empty beer bottles, streamers, and food to clean up.

  
Threepio was scrubbing a table when someone from behind approached him. Threepio saw the shadow and turned around. It was Mon Motha.

  
“So, I heard the good news. Congratulations See-Threepio!” Mon Motha said, smiling motherly. Threepio flushed, embarrassed by the attention.

  
“Oh… Ma'am, you can just call me ‘Threepio’...”

  
“Ok…. Threepio. I heard about you and Artoo from Leia. She is very excited..” Mon Motha said.

  
“Oh, wow. I haven't been out in a bit, so I don’t know much about how the news is going… about me… and Artoo.” Threepio said, gesturing to himself.

  
“Oh, everyone's who knows is excited. It's a good thing Threepio, let no one make you feel bad about it, just because you are a droid. That is discrimination you know.” Mon Motha said a huge smile on her face. She patted Threepio on the back, and walked away, leaving Threepio standing there, mixed emotions welling up in his chest.

  
Artoo stood outside, smoking a death stick. His emotions were a mess too. All he could think about was Threepio and his nightmares.

  
“For all my life, all I’ve wanted to do was fight for the Rebellion. But maybe it's time to fight a new battle, and Artoo shouldn’t fight himself, anymore. “ Artoo sighed, puffing at his death stick.

  
“I’ll try to get up on my feet, and try a different task. I have something new to do. There’s so much more to me, being Threepio's lover.”  
Artoo sat down, feeling defeated, and scared.

  
“I put away my weapons, all my hostility. All the changes are new, now what is next for you? For you, Threepio.” Artoo said, defeated, mad at himself. He couldn’t do anything, or could he? Artoo’s eyes brightened at the thought of breaking the nightmares, breaking the fate of the night.

  
“Oh to think of his happy face! All the love he has given me! I made him laugh, had such a blast, fighting crime side by side. He loves seeing me, the real Artooie, Show him I can and will be there for him in a time of need! I be his Arto-o-ie!” Artoo stood up, and sang into the nighttime breeze. Artoo puffed up his chest, and sang into the howling winter winds, screaming at the ghosts of his dreams.

  
“I have to get back in there, shake off my silly fears, for there is only one lover of Threeps, and he is Artoo Detoo! Won't let my dreams beat me, won't let them take me down. For I am Artoo, the lover of See-Threepio!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

The shadows were everywhere. Threepio's screams echo through the room. Artoo stood there, remembering why he was here.

  
“I got to face my fears… now.”

  
Artoo started to walk, and he had the feeling he had some weight taken off his legs and ankles. He soon was able to run, and he stopped by Threepio, who was sweating and screaming. Artoo bent over and grabbed Threepio's hand.

  
“I’m here Threepio, I’m here.” Artoo cooed, hoping Threepio would have a sense of calm with Artoo being there.

  
But then, Threepio went limp.

  
“What the!! Why?!” Artoo screamed.

  
“You failed him again, you can’t do anything right. You’re just a droid. You can’t save him.” The shadows said, laughing.

Artoo remembered that laugh… it sounded too familiar.

  
“Show yourself!” Artoo screamed.

  
“Ok, but you won't like it…”

  
Out stepped from the shadows, an evil twisted version of Artoo walked, an evil smile spreading on his face.

  
“You, are me? That… that isn’t possible!” Artoo screamed, holding Threepio's body protectively.

  
“That is because you are scared, you are too weak. You are nothing. Threepio doesn’t love you, you have done nothing for him at all.” Shadow Artoo said, that insane and creepy smile spreading on his face.

  
Artoo screamed in agony as what felt like a lightsaber was forced through his chest, weakening him.

  
“Noooooo!!!!”

  
Artoo woke up with Threepio shaking him.

  
“Artoo Detoo, I think you need help.” Threepio yawned, “for the last two weeks, you’ve woken up screaming.”

  
Artoo sat up, looking at Threepio.

  
“I don’t really think I need help Threepio. I just get nightmares… constantly.”

  
“We’ve been sleeping together for two years, and I’ve never had you wake up screaming, until now,” Threepio said, crossing his arms.

  
“Oh… well, you are right about that… I think…” Artoo said, a little frazzled.

  
“Is it because… of my pregnancy? Are you scared, because of that?!” Threepio yelled, looking at himself, then Artoo.

  
“Maybe…” Artoo mumbled.

  
“Well, why didn't you tell me?!” Threepio said, glaring, “You think you are too tough to have fears? Well, guess what? We all are afraid of something. The time you realize that you’ll be a whole lot better. Now I’m getting back to sleep.” Threepio said, flopping back down on the bed.

  
Artoo sat there, feeling very very awful.

  
The next morning was awkward. Threepio had his morning sickness, and Artoo helped him, as normal. But during breakfast, the two didn’t talk. Threepio nibbled a waffle, and Artoo picked at his food. Luke watched them, wondering what was going on.

  
“Hey, umm, Artoo. Are you alright?” Luke asked.

  
“See? No one cares about me! No one asks me how I feel! I am just a burden and no one likes me.” Threepio screamed and stomped away from the table, and out of the mess hall.

  
“Ok Artoo, what is going on?” Han asked, confused.

  
“It’s not my fault! I keep waking up screaming, and now Threepio is getting mad at me over it!” Artoo said, angrily.

  
“Well, why do you keep waking up screaming?” Luke asked, a little worried about his friend.

  
“I get… nightmares…” Artoo said, hesitantly.

  
“Nightmares? You? The super brave astromech?” Han laughed, spraying Leia with blue milk. Artoo covered his face, feeling embarrassed.

  
Luke glared at Han.

  
“Artoo, what are these dreams about? As Han kinda pointed out, this is a bit different for you.” Luke asked, concerned.

  
“Umm, Threepio…”

  
“What about Threepio?”

  
“Umm…. dead…” Artoo said, hiding his face more. Luke opened his eyes a little bit wider.

  
“Like, died in childbirth?” Leia asked, a bit concerned.

  
“Duh!” Artoo said, rolling his blue eyes.

  
Luke sighed.

  
“Weren't you there for my mom's birth, and how she died?”

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“Well, she died because she gave up. My father turned to the dark side, and that broke her heart. You have done nothing for that to happen to Threepio. He won't lose his will.” Luke said, patting Artoo on the back.

  
“But… I’ve done nothing good to him either…” Artoo said, sadly.

  
“Artoo, you have. You love him, in your own special way.” Luke said, walking away to get more fruit.

  
Artoo sat there for a minute. It was so, weird. He then felt the need to find Threepio, and let him know how much he loved him.

  
Artoo ran from the mess hall, and into the main hall, looking everywhere for his husband. The hall was empty, and Threepio was nowhere in sight. Artoo ran down the hall, into the main hanger, that led outside. Artoo ran outside and was hit by the cold snow.

  
“Threepio!” Artoo screamed into the cold. Wind and snow whipped around his face and made it hard to see. But Artoo saw footprints, Threepio’s footprints, going out into the night.

  
“Threepio!!”


	7. Chapter 7

The cold was too much. He wrapped his coat around him, trying to shield his body from the cold. His legs were weak, and his face was turning pale, to blue.

  
He collapsed into the cold snow.

  
Artoo stood in the hanger of the base, sipping a cup of hot vanilla. Leia stood beside him, shivering in her white coat. A few people behind them worked feverishly, trying to find the lost protocol droid, out in the cold snow. Artoo couldn’t shake the thought that Threepio in trouble, and so was his kin.

  
Artoo couldn’t take it anymore. He rushed out into the cold, half-assed but determined to find the love of his life, no matter what the cost. He ran as fast as his thin legs could, not listening to Leia's, Han’s, and Luke's screams of protest. The wind blew shards of ice into his face, but Artoo pressed on.

  
Then he stopped. He could no longer hear Leia, Luke, or Han, and the snow was getting so blinding. Artoo compressed himself into his droid form, so the snow and winds would be a little more bearable. He scanned out into the icy wind, trying to get a trace of Threepio.

  
“It’s worse than Hoth out here…” Artoo mumbled to himself in binary. The snow was blurring his little mechanical eye, but he did his best to scan out into the wind.  
Originally, there was nothing out there. But then, there was a blip on Artoo’s scanner. A mechanical being was out there.

  
“Threepio!” Artoo gasped, and he transformed back into his humanoid form and ran straight to where the blip was. He put on his goggles, that he had on his forehead at the time, to guide him to the blip.

  
And there he was. Artoo saw Threepio's golden body, lying in the cold snow. Almost lifeless. Artoo ran over to his lover's body and fell to his knees.

  
“Threepio! Oh, Threepio… can you hear me? I’m here! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault...” Artoo said, scared. There was no response from Threepio, not even the slightest electronic peep. Artoo cradled his golden lovers head and started to cry, letting his tears freeze to his face.

  
Artoo then had an idea. He transformed his body back into a mechanical droid and rolled to Threepio's side. He then opened up a little port in him, and out popped a cable, much like a jumper cable. He used a little mechanical arm and plugged the cable into Threepio's charging port on his belly. Artoo gasped as Threepio’s body jolted a surge of power went through him.

  
Artoo turned human again and collapsed into the snow, exhausted.

  
“Don’t worry Threepio… I’ll be joining you… very soon…” Artoo said, closing his eyes.

  
Everything went dark for the droids.

  
It seemed like curtains for them.

(XD Clone wars episode reference. Tell me which episode it is and I'll mention you as an 'oc' character.)


	8. Chapter 8

Artoo felt strange. He felt warm and soft. His mind was fuzzy and his thoughts confusing.

  
What's going on?” Artoo asked inside himself.

  
Artoo opened his eyes.

  
He was in a room, a heart was monitor hooked up to his chest. He was alive, it was a relief. Artoo sighed, and smiled. But then he jolted up.

  
“Threepio!” Artoo screamed, and he looked around the room, where there was a lot of medical gear and strange medical equipment. There were weird machines that beeped and buzzed. Others were keeping track of his heart rate, temperature, and blood pressure. There were boards all around him that contained medical charts, diagrams, and posters about the human body and droid parts. A fan was blowing in the corner of the room. The room itself was mildly lit, and it was pretty much quiet except for the beeping heart monitor, and buzzing of other machines.

  
“Wow! Wow, Artoo!” Artoo looked around, and saw Leia, standing there, holding her hands to her ears, “Damn Artoo… you sure are… high pitched…”

  
“Sorry Mistress Leia…” Artoo said, turning red faced, “Umm, where is Threepio?”

  
“Oh, Threepio? He’s in the mission room, he went back to work.”

  
“What the- Threepio is ok? What's going on? We haven’t used the mission room in forever-”

  
“Calm your fleshy circuits… Threepio is fine. That little power you gave him saved him, and your child. And we have an immediate threat. Good thing you woke up, we need you in the mission hall.” Leia said, ripping an IV out of Artoo’s arm. Artoo cringed.

  
The two were speed walking through then halls, Artoo still in a baby blue medical gown, that may of been showing his drawers.

  
“Ok, tell me what's going on.” Artoo asked Leia, who was pulling Artoo into the mission room.

  
The room was packed with ex-rebels, who were reading over holodocs, and looking at charts that were popping up everywhere. It was full of commotion. Leia pushed past a bunch of men and woman, dragging Artoo into the middle of the room. A large circular table with a holographic generator was surrounded by ex-rebels, and Mon Motha was standing near them, surveying the commotion.

  
Leia pushed herself into the crowd of people, and shooed them away. She then pressed a few buttons on the holographic generator booted up. It showed a giant Star Destroyer, with smaller, newer looking ships at its sides.

  
“What… are those?” Artoo asked, a little confused.

  
“Those, are a new type of bomber ship, capable of carrying a fifty ton payload of activated thermal detonators.” Leia paused, and looked over to the otherside of the table.  
Threepio stood there, in his robotic form. But even know its hard to show expressions as a droid, everyone knew Threepio was nervous.

  
“And… they are coming, for this base.”


	9. Chapter 9

The night was falling, and time was slipping out of the ex-rebels hands. The Destroyer and Bombers were getting closer. The Destroyer was manned by Empire sympathizers, who wanted to try to weaken the New Republic.

  
But how… Artoo thought, Did they get a Star Destroyer of all things? And dangerous Bombers? These people must be rich as hell!

  
Artoo stood in the main hangar of the base, watching ex-rebels fire up x-wings, y-wings, u-wings, and even a few Tie-fighters that were painted with crazy colors. The cold air made everyone move slower, but that wasn’t the main problem. There were not enough ex-rebels to man all the starfighters to fight the incoming threat.

  
Artoo’s eyes looked over to a shiny new X-wing, one that was just polished and fully loaded with ammo and power. It looked perfect. Absolutely perfect. Artoo savored getting back into an x-wing, after being on the ground for so long.

  
Artoo took on his astromech form, and rolled over to the X-wing, ready to hop in and fly away to the battle in space. But-

  
“Artoo Detoo! What are you doing?” Threepio asked, confused. He had walked into the hanger to check on the progress of fighters leaving.

  
“I’m going out to fight! It’s my job, or at least, was my job.” Artoo said, getting himself into the astromech socket.

  
Threepio stood there for a while, surveying the X-wing and the decrease of fighters leaving the hanger. He sighed and adjusted his golden coat.

  
“Well, you are going to need a pilot…” Threepio sighed, climbing into the cockpit.

  
“Yah! We’re getting twenty percent cooler!” Artoo whistled happily.

Finally, he’d have a little time with Threepio, and get to do something he loved- flying a starfighter.

  
Artoo geared up the controls and fired up the X-wing. He watched as Han fired up the Falcon, and it sped through the hanger door, all most clipping the top. Artoo got the X-wing off the ground, no help from Threepio, and it burst through the hanger doors, just as the sirens started to go off all over the base.

  
Artoo beeped happily as he piloted the starfighter through the atmosphere, watching the blue snowy sky fade to violet black. The blue and red stars twinkled bright, and the giant red planet of Yavin loomed as a sign of safety and peace for the galaxy.

  
Threepio looked around in the cramped cockpit, and smiled, “It is mighty nice up here. So peaceful. I can see why you like being up here.” Threepio remarked to Artoo.  
Artoo whistled a reply, and Threepio chuckled.

  
“I personally like the ground, thank you very much.” Threepio said, happily sitting back in the seat, “I’ll let you run this thing… I do feel safer in your hands. And that Destroyer is not armed. You just need to take out the bombers.”

  
Artoo revved up the X-wing and blasted it towards the Destroyer. Threepio held on for dear life, as Artoo took the X-wing to the extremes.

  
“Oh! Good thing there is a seat belt…” Threepio said, looking at the unsecured belt hanging at the sides of the seat. He grabbed them and tried snapping them together. Only to find out his pregnancy was in the way of securing the belt.

  
“Well… I guess for once I’ll have one less safety feature…” Threepio sighed, as he held on for dear life as Artoo flipped the X-wing, having it belly to belly with the Destroyer.  
“Why are you doing that Artoo?” Threepio asked, wondering what tactic Artoo was using. Artoo whistled his reply, and Threepio rolled his golden eyes.

  
“To… avoid sensors? How does this-AHHHHH!!” Threepio screamed as a blast hit the Destroyer. The small part of the Destroyer crumpled, revealing part of a reactor.

  
“Good job Artoo! You avoided detection to get to the reactor, and clear out a way for the other fighters to hit it!” Threepio cheered happily, hugging his thin knees. He was pale with fear, for he wasn’t exactly the person, or droid, that liked adventure and thrill. It made him sick to his stomach.

  
Three X-wings dove towards the opening and shot at the reactor with everything they got. The reactor exploded in a fiery ball and faded. The Destroyer started to fall towards the red planet Yavin, and Artoo hooted and whistled in happiness.

  
But then, there was a new battle going on. The bombers were diving into the planet of Yavin 4’s atmosphere, headed for the ex-rebel base. Threepio heard over a communicator on board Leia and Mon Motha had put in effect an evacuation of the whole base.

  
“Artoo! We've got to stop the bombers! You’ve got to stop the bombers!” Threepio yelled at Artoo, who was already getting to work. He turned the X-wing from the dying Destroyer and focused on the ten bombers that were on a course to Yavin 4.

  
Artoo tilted the X-wing to catch speed and fired a few shots at a Bomber. But, it started to fire back.

  
“Those things have weapon systems! Besides the detonators!” Someone over the communicator yelled. Cold sweat beaded on Threepio's forehead. But Artoo was ready.  
He flew his X-wing hard and fast at a Bomber and shot a few shots at the side, that seemed a bit weak. The whole bomber erupted into a fireball, with mini explosions going off inside of it. It was sure a light show.

  
Artoo sped up the X-wing, scaring Threepio out of his wits, and dove into the range of another bomber, which was advancing on to the atmosphere of Yavin 4. The ship erupted in flames. Artoo cheered in joy, but his cheer was cut short as he watched a damaged bomber fall into the atmosphere and onto the planet. Artoo squealed in horror and dove the X-wing towards the bomber. Artoo pushed the x-wing to its limits, and those limits were it. There was a cracking and clanking sound in the engines and mechanics of the X-wing, and then, it went silent.

  
“Artoo! Artoo!! What's going on?” Threepio yelled, scared out of his wits.

  
“Threepio… I’m going to need you to pilot this to the ground. I’ve lost all controls and only manual is working… barely.” Artoo shouted at Threepio, who was terrified as he watched clouds go past the X-wing as it fell to the ground.

  
“Ok… ok Artoo… you need to guide me…” Threepio squeaked, putting his hands on a joystick.

  
“Ok… see that little green button to the left?” Artoo whistled, nervously.

  
“Yes…” Threepio half sobbed.

  
“Press it, it will stop the flow of electricity and power to the left engines.”

  
“But, if you cut the power to the left engines, won't we spiral out of control?” Threepio asked, scared.

  
“Yes, I know that. But then once you do that, pull power.”

  
“Pull power?! Artoo! Are you ok?”

  
“Believe me!!!”

  
“Ok…” Threepio said, voice wavering. Threepio shut off the left engines, then pulled power.

  
“Ok Artoo…” Threepio said, voice choked up and wavering with fear, “What do I do next?”

  
“Turn the left engines on! And put it back on!” Artoo shouted. The X-wing roared to life, with new energy in the damaged left thrusters. The X-wing dashed towards the planet, spitting bullets of plasma at the bomber. The X-wing was on a crash course with the area in front of the rebel base, and Artoo knew it. But they had to get the bomber.

But it was too late.

  
The bomber was dropping its payload on the base.

  
Or what was left of the base.

  
A tear fell down one of Leia’s eyes as she watched from a mile away. Some of her friends were still there, trying to help people.

  
And she knew her two friends were on a crash course with the ground.

  
It was helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

The X-wing streaked down through the air, glowing red. Inside, Threepio gripped the controls, screaming. Until he had a weird feeling.

  
He had lost all contact with Artoo in the back, but he all the sudden knew what to do. He pulled the nose of the ship up and had it slow down a ton. But tall lush trees were in the way, alongside debris and other structures all around. Threepio turned the joystick left and right, dodging trees and structures lining the forests. Threepio then saw the landing pad, or what was left of the base’s landing pad.

  
Threepio let the X-wing skid across the pad until it came to a stop. The top popped open, and Threepio climbed out, breathing hard. Artoo popped out of his socket and transformed himself to get down from the x-wing.

  
“Oh… my… stars… Threepio…” Artoo said, walking up to Threepio.

  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to crash it… I tried my best… but I-” Artoo shut him up and smiled.

  
“Threepio! You were amazing! You… you did that all on your own? You saved both of our hides!” Artoo cheered, “And our future.”

  
Threepio and Artoo looked up at the base, or the rubble of the base, and walked to it. People were crying out in pain, and few were trying to help the people in the rubble.

Threepio spotted Han, who was trying to help free Chewbacca.

  
Artoo helped free some people from the wreckage, and soon everyone was safe and being cared for. Threepio was sitting on a rock, exhausted and cold in the winter air. Artoo was standing around, wondering what was going to happen. A new base? A new home for Threepio and him? Everything had changed in a matter of minutes. There home, the base was all gone. Artoo walked over to a little spot of rubble that caught his eyes. Artoo stood in the middle and noticed something. It was what was left of Threepio’s and his bed. Artoo sat down and picked up something that also caught his eye.

  
It was a framed picture of him and Threepio, one they took after the fall of the Empire. It was the first time Artoo had even seen Threepio dance, or even be happy and feeling safe. It made Artoo’s heart soar. Seeing Threepio laugh and dance with the Ewoks, not a care in the world, it was the best thing Artoo could hope for.  
That night was the best night in Artoo’s life. He remembered it clearly.

  
Threepio and Artoo were dancing with the Ewoks, finally turning human to the shock of the Ewoks. Luckily the Ewoks embraced their other forms, dancing with them even more. The twilight sparkle turned to a midnight glow, and the dancing never stopped. X-wings had fireworks shot off from them, and the Ewoks looked at them in joy.

  
During the dancing, Luke and Leia noticed Artoo staring at Threepio in such a way, and they decided to get involved. They whispered something to the Ewoks, who chattered and laughed. Then, Luke and Leia with the help of the Ewoks, pushed Threepio and Artoo together, much to the droids surprise.

  
Artoo gasped, being so close to Threepio. It made him feel light in his chest. It was a feeling he loved but never had ever felt. It was so new.

  
“Umm… may I… have… this dance?” Artoo stammered, holding out his hand. Threepio looked at Artoo, then the Ewoks, Leia and Luke, Han and Lando.

  
“Yes… you may.” Threepio said, a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks.

  
Artoo took Threepio’s soft pale hand and pulled him into the middle of the dancing Ewoks and rebels. The music was slow and soft, played from the Ewoks with their little handmade drums and cymbals. A few little Ewoks were blowing into some wooden instruments, creating a slow whistling sound. It was all absolutely perfect.  
Artoo started to swing Threepio in circles and into embraces the same way he saw Han and Leia do it. Threepio moved his feet the way he had seen Luke dance, and the way he had seen on some theater dramas Leia got him hooked into.

  
Artoo then grabbed Threepio's waist this his large strong hands and drew Threepio into his chest. Threepio put his hands on Artoos chest, and let Artoo carry him with the music. Threepio was having a good time with Artoo, and everything seemed perfect.

  
But Artoo wanted a little more. Threepio was so perfect, his beautiful blonde hair, his sparkling golden eyes (a leftover symptom of a bout of jaundice he had as a youngling). Threepio felt like a doll in Artoos arms. Artoo held him, and never wanted to let go. Threepio was Artoo’s.

  
Artoo then leaned in close to Threepio’s cheek and gave it a little kiss. Threepio turned bright red.

  
“You… you missed.” Threepio gushed.

  
“What?” Artoo asked, confused.

  
“Re-try your aim.” Threepio slurred, and put his face closer to Artoo. Artoo then knew what Threepio was talking about. Artoo put his hands behind Threepio's head and looked into his eyes.

  
“Are you sure about this? Everyone is watching…” Artoo said, looking at Threepio. Threepio put his hands on his chest and smiled.

  
“Artoo… I’m sure about this.”

  
Artoo got close to Threepio, and pulled him in, and planted his lips onto Threepio's. Threepio closed his eyes, and kissed back, ignoring the gasps of the Ewoks and giggles of the rebels. It was the most magical time in both of their lives.

  
Artoo Detoo sighed, thinking about when Threepio and he were finally a couple. Now, ten years later, Threepio was expecting their first child, and the historic base was in ruins.

Demolished.

Literally rubble.

  
Artoo lifted his head and saw Threepio standing next to him, sad look on his face.

  
“Where are we going to go now Artoo? You always have a plan or an idea…” Threepio said, looking sadly at the ruins that were now being ever so lightly covered in the frosty snow that was falling from the sky.

  
The moon illuminated little tents that were set up around the rubble of the base, where people slept and cried, mourning the loss of their loved ones that didn’t get out in time. It was a mess. People were scavenging the rubble, trying to find some of their possessions in the rubble.

  
Artoo and Threepio sat in a tent, curled up to each other, trying to get some rest in the cold of the night. Artoo used his strong body for Threepio to get some warmth and some sense of safety, which he needed at this time. Threepio nuzzled Artoo’s chest, trying to feel more secure. Artoo patted Threepio’s head, giving Threepio a small half-hearted smile. That only broke both of their hearts more.

  
The two soon fell asleep in the cold little tent… hearts aching, souls afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning shimmered, as the snow fell and the little bits of sun made the snow gleam like diamonds. The trees held on to the frost and snow, making them seem to be crystalline trees. The fresh air was nice, even know the smell of smoke and burning things still hung in the air. The tents were in little circles, with little glowing fires in the middle to heat up some scavenged cans of stews and for warmth. The smell of food got many of the ex-rebels and people out of the tents, ready to eat some rich hearty stew.

  
Artoo was the first out of his and Threepio's makeshift tent. The air was cold but Artoo smelled the delicious stew outside and decided it was worth it. Artoo trudged over to the fire in the cold snow and joined a few ex-rebels that were sitting around it.

  
Artoo sat down on a hard cold rock, not caring about cold and the ice that was all around him. Threepio still slept in the tent, nice and warm.

  
Artoo sat outside, surrounded by a bunch of rebels, shivering under their old flight suits. Artoo sighed at the sight of such sadness. Artoo started to whistle, sadly, raising the volume ever so slightly. Then, he started to sing, sadly, in the voice Threepio loved hearing so much.

  
“I’ve lived on lonely planets, I’ve crossed empty space in an x-wing, and I’ve filled the halls with victories, that we all know of, but this heart might be big enough…”  
A few of the men lifted their heads and looked at the singing astromech.

  
“ I could sweep you off the planet, So saying this is goddamn tough, But this heart might be big enough…” A good looking rebel sang, sitting on a frozen rock.

  
“See, I reckon what your saying, But this droids run every course.” Artoo sighed, looking at himself, “I’ve roamed without a function, I’ve flown without a starship.”

  
“Then I hate an empire that's fallen, straight from a history we’d forget,” Another rebel said, standing up. Artoo then stood.

  
“ ‘Cause this droid… must run alone.”

  
“You can shoot Ties in emptiness, in the cold black space.” A tall smart looking rebel said, sadly.

  
“You can do it in on a planet, as we walk the roads,” Artoo said, glumly.

  
The first rebel stood up sharply, and looked at Artoo seriously, and sang.

  
“ But It wouldn't give any closure, All rebels need to trust.”

  
A rebel grabbed a little, stringed instrument he had and started strumming.

  
Artoo sighed, and sang “Trust that this heart might be big enough, for all of us.”

  
Artoo started to whistle loudly, and with a smile this time. A rebel threw a bit more wood into the fire, and the sparks flew up into the air and landed on a rebels flight suit. He noticed and started to yell loudly. But then, another rebel started hitting a piece of wood, and the yelling guy started making his yells into a tune.

  
“Well, I’d be a doggamn liar if I said this wasn’t a lonely galaxy. What I wouldn't give to have more hope in me.” Artoo said, truthfully.

  
“We could trade in all our X-wings, and buy a dusty planet, But these hearts are big enough, for all of us.” All the rebels and Artoo sang.

  
Artoo, the drumming rebel and the yeller noded. Artoo whistled, and the yeller yelled, musically, and the drummer rebel kept the beat.

  
“Everybody! This Base! The Galaxy!” Artoo shouted happily.

  
“Are you big enough?!” Everyone sang.

“From Tatooine to Naboo!" 

  
“And Hoth and Yavin!”

“All of Yavin 4! Let me out!”

  
“Coruscant and Kamino!”

  
“Oh Endor! In Dagobah and Jakku!”

  
“Alderaan, get in Corellia!”

  
“Its serious in Dantooine!”

  
“Believe in us, Scarif.”

  
A nice looking Rebel looked at Artoo and smiled. He walked across to him and stopped in front of Artoo. Then, he asked the Artoo:

  
“Are you big enough?”

  
Artoo smiled, full of new strength, and stood up straight, facing the singing, humming, and foot tapping rebels.

  
“We’re all big enough.”

 

(Big Enought XD I love that meme)


	12. Chapter 12

Threepio sat inside the tent, listening to the song of Artoo and the rebels sang, out in the cold rain. Threepio shivered. The cold was already creeping into the tent, with Artoo gone and outside. Threepio curled up more in the blankets he had slept in, still warm from his and Artoo’s body heat. Threepio could still smell Artoo on them, and it gave him a sense of comfort.

  
Threepio cringed as he heard someone yell loudly outside. Threepio got up, and got out of the cold tent and out in the cold air. Threepio gasped. A man was yelling, but in a musical way. Another man was hitting a piece of wood, keeping a beat. It was confusing, but funny. Threepio chuckled under his breath. Artoo was like that, he loved his music being exotic and funny. Threepio was more of an electronic dance person.

  
Artoo ended the song, and waved at Threepio to join them. Threepio flashed a hesitant smile, and walked over to the rebels, and sat next to the standing Artoo. Artoo flashed a smile at Threepio, and started singing around the fire.

  
“For the sweetness of candy, and the luster of gold is nice, but I myself know what is better. Something sweeter, with more luster than seen, only one has it all.” Artoo sang, looking at Threepio, with a wink. Threepio blushed, for he knew who the song was about.

  
“Voice like a song, even know pitch could use some work.” Threepio growled at Artoo, who rolled his eyes, “But this beautiful person I song about it mine, all mine! I’m the lucky one, the one rich by just knowing my treasure loves me so, Cause I’m awoken, and I’m taking back control.”

  
Threepio sat on a log, and leaned back with a smile, rare from the golden droid. Artoo sat down, and looked up at the darkened sky, with a frown.  
“What is wrong Artoo?” Threepio asked, concerned whey a minute ago Artoo was cheerful, and now he was gloomy.

  
Artoos eyes were focused into the distance. The cloudy sky was getting even darker, and shades of green and blue were misting the sky. Threepio peered into the sky, searching for what Artoo was looking for supposedly. But then he realized something. Artoo was thinking.

  
“Is it just me, or do you think the Imperial sympathizers were really just trying to scare us, and this wasn’t the real thing?” Artoo remarked, thinking about the whole shebang that happened the day before.

  
Threepio smoothed back his ruffled hair and thought.

  
“It was a pretty easy battle… to you.” Threepio said, remembering Artoo during the space battle above Yavin 4 yesterday. “And I didn’t die.”

“It was way too easy, and they gave away their position relatively easily.” A lanky rebel thoughtfully said, tossing wood into the little fire. Threepio and Artoo looked at each other and immediately got an idea.

  
“Senate.”

  
“Strike.”

  
Both shrunk back, “I thought we had the same idea.” The two droids said at the same time, “Hey! Stop that!” Both laughed.

  
“Well, to be truthful, that is a better idea,” Artoo said, with a smile.

  
Threepio nodded, saying, “Violence never answers everything Artoo Sweetoo.”

  
“Did you just quote most of that from Lars?” Artoo asked, skeptical.

  
“No… actually, I can’t remember… was the Master we had who did mining… or something.” Threepio said, trying to jog his hormone-skewed memory.

  
“Ahh…” Artoo said, putting an arm around Threepio, “I always thought it was that prince who promoted you to Chief Advisor.”

  
Threepio laughed, “And no one liked that because they thought a droid shouldn’t be in a position of power.”

  
“Well, we have got to do something about this threat... And we are ‘influential people’ in the Republic.” Artoo said with a frown.

  
“Sure,” Threepio said with golden sass.

  
“Well, I know what to do.” Artoo said with a smile, “You are gonna give the Senator's a scare, and I’ll go whoop the synths asses.” Artoo smacked Threepio's butt, making Threepio jump.

  
“Alright.” Threepio said, glaring at Artoo, “I’ll go talk to Mothma and Leia, and see if we could hold a Senate counsel meeting.”

  
“Yas!” Artoo said happily, “I feel so happy I could sing!” Artoo grabbed Threepio's hand. Threepio turned beet red.

  
“You're holding back Threepio…: Artoo sang happily.

  
“Ok… Shut up and Dance with me!” Threepio sang skyly but with a small cute smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Threepio found himself a week later riding a train down to the senate hall on Coruscant. He was sitting in the back of the train, holding a single, medium-sized suitcase. Even as a droid, if you passed him, you would say he looked uncomfortable and uneasy. His gold plating was a bit dull, his bright eyes were not so bright, and every inch of him looked tired. 

The sun was falling, and neon signs were lighting up, illuminating the lower parts of the planet. Threepio looked out the window he was sitting next to and gasped at the strange beauty of the city. It was a long time ago when Threepio had been to Coruscant, in fact, the last time he was on Coruscant, he was a teen. 

_ Now I’m a mother to be.  _ Threepio thought, remembering all the times he had on Coruscant. He used to not remember them, but  Artoo helped him regain all his memories that had been wiped from his memory. 

The atmosphere of Coruscant was lit up, and Threepio kind of liked it. It seemed a bit safe, even know he still felt a bit uncomfortable without Artoo Detoo being with him. He always felt safe with Artoo. But Artoo was back at the Yavin 4 Base, planning a strike with Luke, Han, and the rest of the rebel group. Threepio was wondering what trouble that little astromech droid/ strange human was getting into. It was a bit distressing to Threepio, and his stomach flip-flopped in fear. 

The hovertrain stopped and picked up a few more passengers, who crowded onto the hover train. A large, fat smelly man sat next to Threepio, pushing the uncomfortable droid into the window. His buddies sat behind him and were laughing and drinking deeply from pale brown and green bottles. Threepio felt his stomach heave a little when he smelled the stench of the man: body odor mixed with cheap beer. 

“Hey, lookie here: It’s a droid… a preggo droid.” The man next to Threepio jeered, looking Threepio's belly that did find itself showing, not hidden by his gold plating. He poked Threepio’s belly harshly, and his buddies laughed. Threepio cringed inwardly and tried to get closer to the window, trying to get away from the man. 

Just then, a green plated, female programmed protocol droid who was sitting in front of Threepio turned around and faced him.

“Hey, wanna come to my house, and have a bit of fun?” The droid said, trying to sound sexy.

“Well, ma'am, I am a happily married… very homosexual droid with no need or want to partake in your disgusting fantasies. Good day.” Threepio said sternly, looking away from the droid. The droid huffed and sat back into her seat. 

Finally, the train stopped at the Senate hall, and Threepio got out, pulling his suitcase with him. He walked up to the massive entrance of the hall and looked around. Then, a woman caught his eye, Leia. He waddled up to her and greeted her.

“Hello Mrs. Leia… how are you tonight?” Threepio wearily asked her, trying to seem alright. 

“My Stars Threepio, you don’t look so good.”

_ Damn it  _ Threepio thought bitterly.

“  get inside so you can relax before tomorrow,” Leia said, grabbing Threepio's wrist and pulling him into the Senate building. Threepio sighed and followed Leia. 

Threepio was amazed about how large the Senate building was from the inside. The towering ceiling and the many busy bodies running about the place. It was extraordinary.  For some reason, He loved the busyness of the Senate, the peace of it all. He was never in the liking of war, and neither was the new Senate, especially after the events of the Galactic Civil War. 

Leia directed Threepio towards the rooms of the Senate members, where the Senators would work and plan out speeches and so on and so forth. Leia knocked on the door of Mon Mothma’s room and waited. 

“Hello! Sorry for the wait!” Mon Mothma said, opening up the door. She was wearing a lovely dark blue silken dress, adorned with pearls and such. Threepio noticed that Leia was wearing a dress identical to Mothma’s. He chuckled to himself. 

Leia and Threepio walked into Mothma’s room and stood there awkwardly as Mothma turned on the lights and grabbed some papers from her desk. Monthma looked up at Threepio and frowned.

“Why don’t you get a seat See Threepio, you don’t so good.” Mon Mothma said, gesturing to a chair near her desk. Threepio nodded and sat down. 

“May, I Mrs. Leia?” Threepio asked, looked up at Leia.

Leia knew what Threepio meant, and she nodded with approval. Threepio then slowly turned himself into the human  and earned a gasp from Mothma.

The human droid had bags under his eyes, dull hair and eyes, and a tired posture. He looked up at Leia and Mothma, and mumbled: “What is it, what is wrong?” 

“Oh Threepio… poor, poor Threepio.” Leia said sadly, looking into Threepio's dull golden eyes. Threepio shrunk back, feeling awkward.

“You really look like you could use some sleep, and something good to eat,” Mothma said, motherly. Threepio nodded tiredly, not caring anymore about protocol and etiquette.

“I just need to address something quickly before you go,” Mon Mothma said politely, “I need you, yes, you See Threepio address the Senate tomorrow, tell them about the events of your wedding. It will give them more proof for helping our cause.” ‘

“Alright, ma'am,” Threepio said, standing up and stretching his sore arms and back. Mon Mothma smiled and stood up.

“Thank you See Threepio,” Mon Mothma said cheery, “You know how much help you are for us.” 

“Please ma’am, call me Threepio,” Threepio said with a smile. 

“By the way, I was just wondered,” Mon Mothma said, looking at Threepio, “How far along are you?” 

Threepio turned red, and said shyly, “I’m five months so far…” 

“Ahh,” Mothma said, skeptical, “You look a bit more than that, you should get checked out sometime.” She said, ushering Threepio out of the room. 

“Ok, ma’am,” Threepio said, walking next to Leia and Mothma out of the Senate building. The darkness of the sky and the light of the neon blended and made for a party like atmosphere. It was beautiful and a bit scary at the same time, and made Threepio worry a bit.

_ Oh well, _ He thought,  _ at least the hotel is not so far away, just a block or two actually. _

Threepio realized how exhausting it was to walk a block, especially on Coruscant, and being pregnant. Threepio was panting a bit as he neared the hotel he was staying at. He hauled his suitcase behind him, and walked into the front lobby, sweat pouring from his face. The lobby was large, and a few people loitered around, either smoking cheap death sticks or trying to find their room. Threepio walked up to the front desk, which was adorned with fake pearls and silver. 

“Hello,” a cheery middle ages tall man said, who was sitting at the desk, “may I ask your name?”

“Threepio, See Threepio,” Threepio said, trying to sound busy and in authority. After all, he was going to be speaking in front of the Senate tomorrow. 

“Ahh, you have room 420, on the 45th level. Have a good night sir!” The desk person said, handing Threepio a holokey and waving him off. Threepio wondered if he smelled a bit to the desk person, after all, he was sweating profusely. 

Threepio waddled to the elevator, hauling his suitcase with him. He was alone in the elevator, which both made Threepio worried and relieved. He pressed the buttons for the floor he was going to, and the elevator shot off into the sky. Threepio just realized it was a glass elevator, and the view made him gasp. 

He was high in the sky, flying almost. The stars twinkled above his head, and there were neon lights everywhere. It was beautiful. That was until Threepio had a bout of nausea all the sudden. He now just wanted to get off that elevator. 

The elevator made a ding noise, and the doors opened. Threepio walked out of the elevator, one hand pulling his suitcase, and another on his queasy stomach. He shuffled to his room, at the very end of the hall, and opened the door. 

But then, Threepio had a very awful feeling. He turned around, and he found himself face to face with three huge, disgusting men. 

“Well, hello there.” one of the men said, with an awful smile forming on his face. He tried grabbing Threepio's arm, but Threepio kicked the man in the nutsack. The man fell down, and his two buddies pounced on Threepio. Threepio was normally not a fighter, but all the sudden, Threepio went all out mama bear on these men. One went to grab Threepio’s neck, but Threepio moved out of the way and smacked the man in the face. Then, the last man went to grab Threepio Around his chest, but Threepio bit into his arm, hard. The man hollered, and punched Threepio in the face. Blood spurted from Threepio's nose, and his glasses lens shattered. Another tripped Threepio, and Threepio found himself on the floor, bruised and bloody. 

“Well well, now you know not to mess with us.” one of the men said with an awful smile on his face. 

That's when Threepio decided to use his last weapon. Threepio opened his mouth and screamed. Loud. Ear shattering loud. The men put their hands to their ears, and ran off, afraid someone would come. 

Threepio crawled to his room, key in hand. He leaned onto his upright suitcase, left from the fight, and opened the door. He dropped his suitcase and grabbed a holopad out of it. He collapsed on the bed in the middle of the room and started to cry. Blood still streamed from his nose, and he had a nasty black eye. His hair was a mess, and he barely was able to see. He turned on the holopad and called Artoo, who he was hoping to answer. He placed a hand on his belly, and a kick responded to his touch.

“At least you are alright.” Threepio sighed, waiting for Artoo to pick up. 

Then, the screen of Threepio's holopad turned blue, then the face of a frazzled Artoo Detoo appeared.

“Oh. My. Stars. What happened!?” Artoo sid, upset as he looked at Threepio's face.

“I kinda was mobbed Artoo! Mobbed! Me!” Threepio said, wiping blood and tears off his face with the back of his sleeve. 

“I should probably come to you, like right now,” Artoo said, frantically.

“That would be nice,” Threepio said, with a small smile. He looked at himself, and then at Artoo.

“I can get their tomorrow at 12:30 your time, right before your Senate meeting,” Artoo said, with a distressed smile. Threepio nodded, then smiled a bit slyly.

“Can you bring me a new pair of glasses? Mine was shattered as I fought off three rapists or something.” Threepio said with a smile. Artoo sighed, and shook his head yes.

“But fighting off three dudes? I don’t believe.” Artoo said with a laugh, blowing a kiss at Threepio. Threepio chuckled, and blew a kiss back to Artoo.

“All across the stars, I love you Artoo,” Threepio said with a smile.

“I love you too Threepio,” Artoo said, disappearing off the screen.

_ Tomorrow, is going to be madness.  _ Threepio thought, walking to the sink in his room to wash up,  _  absolute madness. _

And he was right. 


	14. Chapter 14

Threepio woke up to the sun rising over the towers of Coruscant, and shining into his room, illuminating his pale face and body. It was nice and warm, and helped Threepio wake up slowly but surely. Threepio sat up, and rubbed his eyes, which one was a pale shade of purple from the gang up last night. He sure felt achy, and Threepio just wanted to sleep a bit more, but he realized he needed to get up, it was about 12 o’clock. 

Threepio looked around at his room, and realized how beautiful and classy it was. Huge glass windows with skylights, and gorgeous furniture and accessories. 

“Well, at least one thing has gone right on this trip.” Threepio mumbled, getting out of his bed and folding the sheets back were they went. He yawned, and stretched, and put on his gold hoodie with the droid-like design. He put in some contacts he had for emergencies. He hated them, but he needed to have something to help him see. After all, with his gift of being human and droid, ruined his human eyes, so he needed assistance with seeing.  

He looked at himself in a mirror, checking out how he looked before he went outside. Threepio was one to care for how he looked, and he was easily embarrassed when it came to what he wore. He checked his bootcut jeans, his gold boots, his hoodie, and his glasses-less face. Threepio walked out of his room, locking the door and walking carefully down the hall. He went on the glass elevator, which made his stomach churn, and he walked off at the lower levels. He started to have a skip in his step, and he found himself being happy about seeing Artoo soon. He didn’t even feel like he was pregnant or beat up. It was a good feeling. 

He almost felt like singing. 

He walked down the sidewalks to the bus stop wwhere Artoo would be, and he started to sing. It was an song he had heard before, and it was in a total different language.

“ ʻO koʻu inoaʻo Threepio, a eia wau iʻaneʻi e'ōlelo, e'ōlelo ana wau, e hoʻolālā wau a e hoʻomālamalama wau i kou lā …” Threepio sang happily, watching as people passed him by with a smile as he walked. 

“ʻAʻohe mea i kēia manawa, ināʻoe he kaumaha a heʻulaʻula paha, no ka mea e hoʻokiʻekiʻe ana i koʻu mau hoaaloha,ʻo ia ka mea e ukuʻia aiʻekolu,” Threepio sang, standing at a hover train stop. 

“Makemake wau e hoʻolilo iāʻoe i kaʻakaʻaka maikaʻi a me kaʻoluʻolu. Hoʻopiha wau i koʻu naʻau i ka leʻaleʻa a pau,ʻo ia. E hana i nā mea a pau e pono ai iaʻu e'akaʻakaʻoluʻolu mai, mai kēia poʻe kānaka hauʻoli maʻaneʻi.” Threepio sang with a smile forming on his face. A couple other people who understood the language joined in, dancing and singing. And most of all, smiling. 

Threepio looked off into the dark clouds forming, and started to sing slowly, “Hiki I kekahi lā ke pōʻeleʻele a me ke kaniʻuhū, a ināʻo kou kaumaha, hiki iʻekolu papa ke hele aku e hoʻonani iāʻoe aʻoliʻoli.” Threepio smiled, and started to laugh happily. 

“Nui loa koʻu hauʻoli, ua piha wau i kāu leʻaleʻa, keʻakaʻaka nei au i kaʻu leʻaleʻa a he mea nui loa iaʻu …” Threepio sang, dancing with a dude who spoke the language.

“ E hele mai i nā mea a pau, e'akaʻakaʻoluʻolu aku, e hoʻopiha i koʻu naʻau me ka lā, ka lā. ʻO kaʻu mea e pono ai eʻakaʻaka aʻoluʻolu aku i kēia poʻe hauʻoli me aʻu.” Threepio sang, looking around at the crowd that had gathered around him, singing and dancing on the hovertrain deck. 

“ʻAe,ʻo ke aloha maikaʻi loa noʻu, He lekaleʻaʻo ia e like me hoʻokahi mile e hōʻoluʻolu ai iaʻu e like me …” Threepio sang at the top oflungsunges.

“Ke Kalihi Kanihi Kanihi Kani! e hele mai aʻakaʻaka! E hele mai a..” Threepio paused dramatically.

“ʻMinoʻaka!” Threepio sang happily, raising his hands in the air.

 


End file.
